


The Special Cases Agency

by baking_breadjamin, cripplingdepresso, joe_cool



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Detectives, Gen, M/M, Monster Hunters, MonsterHunter!Ermal, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf!Fabrizio, Wizard!Niccolò, we don't beta like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baking_breadjamin/pseuds/baking_breadjamin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripplingdepresso/pseuds/cripplingdepresso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joe_cool/pseuds/joe_cool
Summary: Niccolo Moriconi is the new recruit in Italy’s Special Cases Agency. He realizes that this place isn’t as normal as he thought when he is put head first into a new case. People have been disappearing left and right and it is up to him and fellow detectives Ermal Meta and Fabrizio Moro to get to the bottom of it.//this is a roleplay between me, breaddo (baking_breadjamin), and Candy LoveRockr (joe_cool)





	The Special Cases Agency

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was a game/roleplay my friends and i did. we wrote this on this site called storium which is like playing those tabletop roleplaying games but with cards instead of figurines and lengthy character sheets. y'all should check it out if u have the chance!
> 
> it's kinda messy since i just hastily pasted our replies together, but i'll fix it when i have the time <3
> 
> hope y'all enjoy

The sunlight peeks through the curtains of the office. Almost everyone was scurrying around, some flicking through every file while some furiously typing away on their keyboards. Today was a rather busy day for the people in the Special Cases Agency. For some odd reason monster activity has greatly increased, and cases were made left and right. Despite how busy everyone was, gossip somehow never ceased.

“Have you heard that we have a new guy coming in?” One of them told another.

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, I heard the General mentioning something about a young detective coming in to work.”

“Ah, I wonder what they look like…”

While the two were talking, a man stepped in and cleared his throat. It was General Gabbani, the leader of the Special Cases Agency. How he became one was a mystery even the people in the office couldn’t solve. Usually people can easily find information on an individual just by searching their name on the internet alone. But for the General nothing would come up about him. It was like the man never existed. But it just made perfect sense that no one could find anything about him with the nature of the things they do in the agency.

The two gossiping workers quickly went back to what they were originally doing. This made General Gabbani smirk. He walked away from them and headed for the part of the office occupied by his detectives. Gabbani carried a file on his arm and headed for one of the desks.

“Fabrizio, I know you’re a family person so I’d like you to accompany the new kid with this case.”

He laid the file down.

“Aside from detective Moriconi, you’ll be joined by detective Meta. He doesn’t know yet so you have to be the one to tell him that.”

Detective Ermal Meta sat a couple desks away from Fabrizio.

“Anyways, detective Moriconi should be joining us in a couple minutes. Unless he’s late on his first day, but that’s unlikely.”

Almost as if on cue, the office door opened to reveal who could without a doubt be guessed as the new recruit in question: young, new, with a heaviness to his breathing as if he had been running a marathon.

Niccolò could have been late, having woken up later than he intended, except that he wasn’t going to show up for his first day on the job _late_ for heaven’s sake.

Only skipping coffee and getting dressed and ready and out the door as fast as he could allowed him to walk to General Gabbani on time.

“General,” he greeted with a light nod of his head. Then, Niccolò turned to look to the detective sat next to him. A glance at the tag behind him on the desk confirmed his thought that this could be the detective, or one of the two, he was assigned to work with. He nodded to the man as well with the thought in the back of his head about how much the guy looked like he could beat his ass to a pulp if he wanted, “Detective. I believe I’ve been assigned to work with you.”

“Detective Moriconi, Fabrizio Mobrici, pleasure to finally meet the new kid the General hasn’t stopped mentioning for the past days…” He offered his hand to the young man in front of him. He had dressed properly and showed little signs of fear, reminding Fabrizio of himself at that age: hungry for the adrenaline, anxious to show what he was capable of.

But he’s gone through a lot to understand also how innocent this kid is compared to what they would face. One thing was always that curiosity and another thing was actually being thrown to the real world and its struggles.

“Now, listen, Moriconi. General Gabbani probably recruited you because he thinks you’ve got the potential we need in this Agency and you better prove yourself with this case. That doesn’t mean you can go running around and taking charge, we’re partners and will work as such: You, me and… Detective Meta!” Guiding the young detective so he could face a curly haired man, who barely looked up from his messy stack of files. “Looks like the three of us have a new case together…”

_‘Hasn’t stopped mentioning?’_ It wasn’t exactly the type of attention he was used to. Just how young was he here? Actually, a quick glance around seemed to confirm that maybe he did appear to be younger. He thought he caught someone or two that looked to have a solid 70 years under their belt. Maybe someone with 120.

His eyes dropped down to the hand outstretched in front of him and could clearly see the sun tattoo on the back of his hand. Interesting.

Niccolò shook the detective’s hand, perhaps a second or so delayed. “A pleasure to meet you too, Mobrici.”

The more Detective Mobrici spoke, the less he began to see him as just some guy who could murder him with a look. Sure, maybe it was his fault for judging the book by its cover, but the detective seemed to be, by introduction alone, more soft-spoken despite the roughness in his voice. Working under someone older and experienced, a part of him expected him to assume control right away, establish himself as the veteran babying him. However, it didn’t look to be the case at all so far.

Perhaps he was damn lucky with who he was assigned to, but it was a bit early to tell as he looked over towards the crazy-haired detective clues pointed towards being his other partner. Really, was there a creature living in that thing?

“Hm?” Ermal looked up once he heard his name mentioned. Oh, it was detective Mobrici along with who he assumed was detective Moriconi. The new recruit was definitely young, and it made sense why General Gabbani would assign him to them. Ermal and Fabrizio were both older, and obviously more experienced. Assigning Moriconi to a group of someone of his age range would probably not end well.

“What’s this about a case?” The curly haired man asked. He glanced at General Gabbani who stood by Fabrizio’s desk, watching them.

Ermal preferred to work alone. He believed that he could do his detective work best when no one else is there to mess up his plans. But he had to admit this case could be a nice change of pace. It’s been a long time since he’d been assigned to a group, if he were to be honest.

He stood up and grabbed a copy of the case file. Ermal flipped through the papers and skimmed through the information given.

“Civilians have been missing, and the only lead we got is a marking found on some of the crime scenes.” He found it odd that the General would give the new kid a pretty hard case as his first job. Well the General knows best so he just has to go with whatever he’s given.

The General watched as the detectives started to work. He was glad that the team he’s created seemed to be getting together pretty well. Gabbani clasped his hands together. “I guess I should leave you guys to it then.”

He went back into his office leaving Ermal, Fabrizio, and Niccolò to themselves.

As Ermal had said, the only lead they could find was the marking and nothing else. There wasn’t any sign of struggle or anything more that implied that something happened. This was no doubt a challenging case, but if the three put their minds together maybe they just could do it.

The file contained the information of the people that went missing. The place where they were last found had the marking located somewhere. Whether it be walls, the ground, or anything really.

Ermal started to pin papers onto the bulletin board. Once he was finished with his handiwork, he stepped back and examined all the info they had.

“Let’s start. Any suggestions?”

Niccolò’s eyes scanned over the bulletin board, taking the moment to look at the marking. He didn’t believe he’d ever seen it before.

“Well, I’m not sure if I’d hire this guy as a graphic designer,” he muttered, loud enough for the other two detectives to hear but quiet enough to know that it was nothing more than a comment to himself.

It was certainly complex, and they all certainly seemed identical. Why was it so complex? They could have just as easily left a simple symbol that meant nothing more than a line or two. Where might you find such detailed symbols with a meaning…

“It could be some sort of rune, real and used or not.” It could be used in making someone disappear or as simply a symbol. It was worth a try. “I could start looking through that possibility.”

“That’s a good point, actually.”

Ermal glanced over the marking. “I haven’t seen this rune before, though. Maybe it’s some sort of forbidden spell.” He rushed over to his computer and started to search through the database.

He pulled up photos of various runes on his screen. None of them seemed to match the symbol on the board, though. Which struck him as odd. If the marking really was a rune then the agency should have it documented. But if it wasn’t a spell rune then what was it?

Seems like they hit another dead end. Or maybe it’s not in the database but in some other records? That meant that he had to flip through pages upon pages of the agency’s old documents.

An itch on the back of Fabrizio’s head makes him almost freeze at the sight of the mysterious-looking mark. Of course, Moriconi’s comment about the not so pretty design did help him relax, and his fast way of coming up with ideas when Detective Meta suggested was impressive.

As they watched in disappointment throughout the Agency’s database on spell runes, he held into the idea that maybe, just maybe, he’d seen this sign, mark, sigil, whatever it was, somewhere else previously. A distant memory, clearly. But it was there.

“Not a rune…” He muttered. They had just started and, as far as he had heard about Meta previously, he would not just give up on this. Those times when everyone had left the Agency to get some rest meanwhile the curly haired man stayed up staring at the screen, mumbling non-sense to himself, definitely told something about him.

“Well… if it’s a forbidden spell as Meta says, we would find something between the records on dark magic?” Which was easier said than done, no one really enjoyed having to read hundreds of documents just to find the meaning of a mark (Except Meta, probably), especially when it came to dark magic. It played an essential role on the case, though.

As looking through the Agency’s database led to a dead end, Niccolò cursed to himself quietly. He tried to think of what else it might be, if not a documented rune. There were other things he’d certainly read about in his books, but the process suddenly overwhelmed him. He couldn’t think…

Mobrici’s muttering pulled him back into the moment. Thank God he wasn’t working alone, or surely he’d be nowhere. He nodded, willing to go through documents all night if he had to in order to find the mark _somewhere._

“It’s worth a shot,” he agreed. Perhaps if this turned up empty as well, there might’ve been a book at home he could look through, but that was uncertain: black magic and the sort was something he, for one, had not meddled in and did not plan on meddling in it.

Thankfully, Ermal Meta had already browsed the documents just a week ago totally unaware that it would be in good use at this moment. But for some reason, he couldn’t remember seeing that symbol _anywhere_. He was about to head into the warehouse to reexamine the files until he heard Detective Mobrici mumbling something.

“If it’s not a rune, then what is it?” The detective mused. Then it clicked. _Technically_ , sigils aren’t runes nor forbidden spells either. They were like signatures. But magical.

“Why didn’t I think of this?” Ermal put his palm onto his face in disappointment of himself. He almost just led his team to a dead end. “It’s obvious we wouldn’t find the mark on both the runes and spells databases because it’s neither of those!” He felt like he just had a eureka moment. Ermal couldn’t help but smile.

The detective placed the side of his fist onto his palm. “If we could find out whose sigil it is, then surely it will lead us to the culprit.”

He flipped through the case file, taking note of the locations where the sigil was seen. “Let’s check out all these spots and see if we notice anything else. Maybe bring along someone from the Forensics unit to see if it matches with any of our recorded criminals.”

They were doing progress, and it felt good. Now if only this momentum kept going. They would figure this out in no time.

Now that the group had discovered that the marking was actually a sigil, they start to prepare for their field investigation.

They still didn’t know what the symbol meant, but knowing what it is was a good start for their case.


End file.
